The present invention relates to the orienting of objects such as semiconductor wafers that are being transported along a track on an air film.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 754,306 filed on Dec. 27, 1976 and assigned to the same assignee as this invention and entitled, "Wafer Air Film Transportation System" discloses a track configuration in which an air film for supporting objects such as semiconductor wafers being moved along the track or bed is controlled by the configuration of the track to eliminate the need of a wafer guide or restraint to keep the wafers on the track. In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 772,394 filed on even date herewith and entitled, "Pneumatic Control Of The Motion Of Objects Suspended On An Air Film", pneumatics are described that can be used to stop, hold, center, rotate and change directions of wafers traveling along such an air track at selected points along the air track without physical contact to the wafer by solid objects. In the manufacture of semiconductor wafers these pneumatics have application in intersections where control over the direction of the wafer is necessary to choose between alternative paths which the wafer may take and in orientors where a mark such as a flat or notch in the edge of the wafer must be accurately positioned relative to a location in the orientor to align the wafer so that manufacturing steps can be performed.